Shadow of the Void
by BionicKid
Summary: I was once the most powerful entity in the universe. As my Plan unfolded, my name was spoken in hushed tones of fear and awe–until my Plan was fulfilled, and I finally, truly lost. Yet, it seems that I have been given another chance. A chance to live the way they think I should have lived, with humility and obedience. Time will tell if I will change–or if history will repeat itself


…

…

… what is this? Where am I?

 _Greetings, brother._

You–! What have you done to me?!

 _Try and remember._

Remem–ah. I see.

…

Our conflict is finally at an end, then. I am dead.

 _Yes. And yet, no._

How do you mean? You killed me. Drove my–sorry, _your_ –head into the moon as it came down.

 _Do you recall the Red Star? It is more than just a light in the sky or a mighty engine._

Yes, I did read up on that particular function in your memories, though I believed that it only worked with those pitiful creatures you call your "people".

… _insult aside, it seems that the Star has an emergency function in the event where the Body is injured, keeping the Spirit in special containment until the damage is repaired._

So that's it, then? You'll keep me imprisoned here and gloat over me, until I'm forgotten?

 _Hardly, considering I am in a similar predicament._

… you're stuck in the Mask again, aren't you.

 _By choice, this time around._

Of course. You never were one to actually pay attention to your wards.

 _Even with all the mistakes I have made, my Destiny is finished. The world is complete once more, and the people may begin anew, free to truly live their own lives._

What about us, then? Do you intend to have us stay as we are, locked in our respective prisons and watching over countless eons until this planet finally crumbles into dust?

 _Only for myself, actually._

… I don't follow.

 _I'll start simple, and go from there._

 _I'm giving you a second chance._

what

 _You never had the chance for your own life. Your entire existence was devoted to your Duty, and then to your ambition, and finally, to your pride and arrogance._

I take offence to that first one.

… so you're saying you're going to have me reincarnated? Reintroduced to the world?

 _Not this world. Your darkness is still too fresh, your memory still too strong. You would not last long._

Another world, then. Just to confirm.

 _Yes._

Interesting. I trust you already have one picked out?

 _It is not one I actually saw for myself, but I do know of its existence._

So you don't actually know what it'll turn out to be like.

 _No, but I_ do _know what you'll be summoned to be._

Summoned?

 _I don't know all the details, but it should be an interesting experience._

You claim to be giving me a second chance, and then immediately turn around and declare me a slave once again. I believe details are warranted.

 _The one who will summon you is herself a slave–a slave to her own beliefs, and the pressures of her kind._

...you believe I can help "her".

 _I believe you can help each other. But not as you were._

How do you mean?

 _I will have to rob you of your form, and your powers._

Is this new world that alien? Is my new "master" that different?

 _In more ways than you can imagine._

I can imagine much, save for why you find need to seal my powers as well.

 _I learned humility and might alike when you sent me to the World in mortal form. It is my hope that you experience the same._

"Humility and might alike." I do believe you realize just how much of an oxymoron that is.

…

… hello?

 _I am sorry, brother, but our time together is short. Never again shall we speak._

What–

 _ **I beg of you, my slave who lives somewhere in this universe!**_

Who–

 _ **O sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit!**_

Alright, that's it. Mata Nui, you are officially–

 _ **I desire and plead from my heart, answer to my guidance!**_

… well then, good bye… Brother.

*BOOM*

Author's Note: And so it begins. The _Familiar of Zero_ | _Zero no Tsukaima_ world is loaded with opportunities for creative and downright unique crossovers (which, admittedly, don't often occur, even here), and the setting of _Bionicle_ is just -loaded- with incredible characters to throw into the havoc of Halkeginia's politics.  
So, naturally, what happens when Tristain's own worst/best mage summons the greatest enemy in an entire universe? Only the Great Beings–and myself–will know. (Though some severe snarking and plotting is sure to ensue.)

...that being said, updates for this project will likely be sporadic at best. Between the distractions of both real life and imagination, my own perfectionism when it comes to writing, and the fact that this is my first semi-published work (pressure!), I will likely be working and re-working on chapters before finally submitting them. But still, if you would like to see more of this, show your support by following/favoriting (#advertising), and wait for more!

Sincerely,  
BionicKid


End file.
